


MY HEART BEATS WHEN I SEE YOU

by grumpy_trash



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Stuff, andthingsthatarebuff, slightdahmo, slightjeonghyo, slightnachaeyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpy_trash/pseuds/grumpy_trash
Summary: Mina hates pickup lines, her fast beating heart and the bright grin of a particularly annoying girl.Or, Sana's been chasing Mina and Mina denies that she's in love.





	MY HEART BEATS WHEN I SEE YOU

Mina thought that the day was going great, she’d received exceptional grades among her finals which just finished. Her teachers had commented on how she was one of their star students (which was rather hard to get, due to the level of people that attended JYP University). The little shop where she had worked for the past year or so, just called and the manager gracefully promoted her, which meant more savings for the future. And finally, the pressure that was always hanging in the air during finals, hadn’t managed to drain the life out of her- unlike some of the students.

But then she remembered about Sana. 

Minatozaki Sana- One of those girls that you couldn’t help but stop to look, even for a minute, in the massive university, had yet to pop up out of nowhere and try one of her famous “pick up lines” on the girl. Mina had no idea where in the world Sana had gotten the plan inside her head to follow her, and her only. (Nayeon had shook her head once, “Minari, you’ve got to remember, you’re the elegant, pretty business student who wears tight leggings.”) 

And while Mina admitted, ONCE, that those pick-up lines, whether they be greasy, romantic, or just plain flirty. They took an effect on her heart. But, that was when she was in the shower, pep talking to herself, besides, when her friends (which were also..kind of Sana’s friends too) were teasing her, Mina snorted, claiming that if that did happen, it was just her blood pressure spiking due to the annoyance of that attractive smile that was always on the other girl’s face. (They always shut up, either because Mina looks quite scary with a needle in one hand, threatening to stab someone or because her father is a doctor and taught her despite the business major.) 

She remembered the first time that Sana ever bounced in front of her, smile intact, the girl had squeezed between masses of human to reach her on the first day of Mina’s new university. When Sana had reached her, she looked up and down before winking. “We’re going to be great friends!” 

That was before Sana had thrown a flirty wink the following day and it was paired with a cheesy pick-up line that Mina had walked away from quickly. 

The routine had continued for the next two years; one pick-up line everyday and possibly a wink. Except for holidays, those were the days when flowers appeared in her seat with a cheekily written note. When Mina had received the very first present, she’d openly gaped at the bouquet, not knowing what to do. (she had taken it home, finding a glass before looking up ways how to keep flowers alive, don’t ask why, she doesn’t know either) 

In the middle of the first year, Mina had managed to find the famous four; Nayeon, Jeongyeon, Momo and finally, Jihyo. They easily accepted her into their friend group, almost instantly teasing her about Sana. The start of the second brought Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu to the friend group and ever so much romance (Mina was basically the uncaring matchmaker). Finally, as everything settled down from that, the new couples hadn’t really changed, just were more prone to kiss more in public that usual. Mina and Sana hadn’t changed much either, just, the flirting had upped on Sana’s part and Mina’s heart had started to beat ever so slightly, a bit faster. 

Also, surprisingly, even if anyone else tried asking Sana out, she would politely decline before bouncing over to Mina with a grin. 

 

Back to Mina though, she had just been released from one of her classes and, the thought had hit her that, even if the day was going well. Sana still hadn’t appeared. 

It was supposed to be fine, completely fine without that annoying (attractive) girl sending winks or flirty comments at her. But it wasn’t, it wasn’t because Mina was now annoyed by the tugging in her chest that was curled around some weird feeling that consisted of the lack of Sana’s warm peach scent, warm hugs and wonderful grins (but, of course, she denied this) 

She went home, grumpy and silent. That night, Mina watched dramas that Nayeon had texted her after the younger had whined, aka, spammed her message box with penguins emoticons. 

 

The Japanese girl was anxiously tapping her fingers on her table the next day. 

“Geez, calm your butt down.” 

Dahyun mumbled around a mouthful of choco-pie, eyes rolling wide. This had been going on for quite awhile, and the four sitting with her; Herself, Momo, Jeongyeon and Jihyo, were all quite amused because, they suspected it was to do with one very bouncy, cheery squirrel like girl. 

“I agree, even if you’re suffering because of withdrawn of someone, doesn’t mean that you have to have a heartatta-” 

Momo was interrupted by Mina jerking up suddenly, before disappearing out of sight behind a corner. “What in the name of-” 

Jeongyeon and Jihyo put a finger to their lips, “She saw Sana.” They snickered. 

“Oh.” The oldest japanese girl smirked. 

 

Mina had spotted Sana, whose arm was most definitely covered with white bandages, turning around a wall. 

(a/n japanese text will be printed in blue) 

“Baka. What did you do?!” In the empty hall, Sana turned to the sound of Mina’s voice being raised. 

“...uh.. I’m sorry that I didn’t appear yesterday, and..I, uh..” Sana looked a bit sheepish and startled at the use of their native language, “I fell in my kitchen and..half twisted, half smashed my arm into the metal handle.” The bandages were pulled off to reveal an ugly purple bruise that had red blotches spread around her wrist and forearm. 

“Did you treat this?” 

“...uh…” 

Mina took that as a no, and made a gesture to the girl to follow her. If Sana hadn’t, she probably would’ve dragged her to where they were headed, which was back to Mina’s table that held her purse. Being a taught daughter, she always carried a medic pack in her purse.  
The four she had left, looked mildly surprised when she came back, frown on and Sana trailing behind her with a hurt arm. 

“What did you do to her? You were only gone a few minutes.” Jeongyeon snorted loudly. 

“Hey hey, don’t say that, Mina might actually be into that sort of stuff.” Dahyun declared, licking her fingers clean. 

Momo choked on her jolbak, Sana just grinned, Mina swatted at the maknae’s head before easily finding the white plastic case and pulled out a cold pack, cracking it and shaking it. 

“One, I am not. Two, you’ve got chocolate on your face, and three,” She took a breath before handing the pack to Sana, “..You all are idiots, except for Jihyo, she’s normal.” 

“Whatever. You love us.” A loud voice broke through all of them, and a body collided into Jeongyeon’s. “Scratch that, you only need to love me to get by.” 

Tzuyu and Chaeyoung looked mildly apologetic as they walked a few feet behind Nayeon. “She’s feeling extra narcissistic today.” The youngest informed them, slipping into the table’s seats, Chaeyoung following. 

“So..uh.. Mina’s into some weird stuff.” 

The oldest maknae stage-whispered. 

All in all, Mina felt her heartbeat double, but she wasn’t sure of it was because of her running after Dahyun or the way Sana had scooted over enough to just be touching when she sat down. 

(She also made sure to walk the older japanese girl home after several threats to stab someone with a needle, it was literally the next dorm building by hers) 

 

// 

 

Mina was popular, her friend group was popular, Sana was popular. So, it wasn’t a surprise when one day, Mina was approached by a few guys as she was walking back to the dorms. 

They had started out pleasant, turning nasty when the girl had refused to come back to their rooms and have a few drinks. Yelling had started, and before she knew it, rough hands were pulling on her wrists, making her drop her books. Panic had quickly set in. It was late, and Mina always took the quieter route to her dorm room so no-one was around that she could see. She had been about to scream when, 

“Please get your hands off of her.” 

Mina twisted her head around, looking into the eyes of Sana. They were different, without that cheerful glint, the warm brown was sparking with a dark emotion as they glared at the men who had froze. 

“Even if I’m trying to pursue Mina, I would never go as far as to force her to come with me.” Sana had spat, walking quickly up to the group before rapidly shoving off their hands while her own took Mina’s and pulled the girl away.  
It was gentle, Mina had noted, even if Sana was angry, the movements moving her around were so gentle. 

The older girl had quickly dealt with the males- her hand stayed in Mina’s the whole time, squeezing from time to time. When they had muttered apologies, shuffling away, Sana silently knelt down, only letting go of her hand for a few seconds before slipping back with the books safely in her embrace. 

The two of them walked in silence, no-one making a noise until the dorm building appeared. 

“A-ah. Thanks. For..saving me.” Mina spoke up, bowing her head. 

“Heh, don’t worry about it, just returning the favour.” 

Sana finally broke into a smile- albeit, it was small, and rubbing her chin, “Anytime you need me, I’m here.” 

“So heroic,” Teasing softly, Mina looked up through a few strands of hair. 

“Only for you,” Before she could blink, Sana had slid up, gently kissing her cheek and hopped back. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.” 

And, in the few moments that Mina stood in the front door, motionless. She noticed four things; One, Sana had left with a wink. Two, the place where she had kissed, was burning. Three, this was the second time that the two had spoken normally. And four, her heart, her very, very tratorious heart was beating so hard that it hurt.

 

//

Mina was walking through the campus, humming softly when three people crowded up around her. 

“Aish, why do you look so composed? Even after finals, you look great. I can’t even do that.” Nayeon grumbled, “I mean, I can, but that takes effort.” She quickly reminded them before apparently finding the effort within herself to sling an arm over the japanese girl’s neck. 

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu just rolled their eyes at their melodramatic older girlfriend. 

“Thanks for the compliment.” Mina grinned, leaning into the oldest’s arm. 

“Honestly though, I beg to differ.” Chaeyoung smirked and Mina felt like something bad was going to happen. “Sana-unnie is always pretty composed after finals too.”

Something was going to happen, and from the looks on Mina’s face. The three had figured out that she knew something was up, they smirked. 

“Mina knows that, Chae. She just puts it as “I’m too stubborn to admit that I’ve fallen for the girl who’s been chasing me for..like, two years.” It’s weird.” 

The one in question, glared darkly at Nayeon’s smug face. As much as she went through it in her head though, it was true to a tee. 

“No, I just..don’t have the heart to let her down. She began and ended at the same time when the youngest snorted. 

“What? I thought you were a nice one.” Mina cast a look to Tzuyu, who shrugged. 

“You two are like a married couple when you’re together,” 

“Yeah,” Chaeyoung added, “It’s disgusting.” 

“We don’t even see each other much!” 

“.....Everyday, unnie. EVERYDAY.” 

Mina fell silent at that, unable to deny that..she really did see Sana more than most people. “Oh.” It wasn’t one of those, “WOW, I’M IN LOVE.” moments, it was more “I’m so dead.”. 

“Oh is right, you’ve literally made the whole entire school angry at you at one point for not accepting the many dates that Sana’s asked you on- Ow?! Why’d you hit me?” Nayeon started to screech loudly when the youngest smacked her in the ribs. 

“Because, unnie is having a breakthrough moment and, the person that’s causing it is coming over.” 

With a heave, Tzuyu dragged a protesting Nayeon and a smirking Chaeyoung away while Mina was stuck in “Oh dear goodness, I like Sana” mode. Though, it quickly changed to “.....Sana’s right in front of me and I’m panicking” mode when she looked up and Sana was looking amused, hand on hip with a grin on her face.

“I’ve got a very urgent question.” 

Sana declared firmly. 

Taking a breath, Mina quietly whispered, “What?”

“You’re single.” 

“Yes?” 

“I’m single.” 

“...Yes?” 

The older smirked, “It’s nearly Valentine’s day.” 

“Eh?” 

“Well, I was thinking that it’s an interesting coincidenc-” 

Mina just couldn’t help snorting, “It’s in a month.” 

“And? I just wanted to make sure that nobody else would try to give you chocolates and proclaim their love.” Sana said, adding, “early, extra early.” 

It was weird, finally connecting the triple rate heartbeat of hers to the goofy grin that Sana wore as she waved her hands around trying to explain, and as Mina grabbed one of them, she shut up mid sentence.

“And I-” 

“I like you. I like you so much that I think I’m going to have a heart attack.” And that was it, the younger girl dropped the other’s hand, beginning to walk away slowly while ignoring the fact that the trio really hadn’t gone far and that Nayeon was screaming at the top of her lungs because Sana had most definitely malfunctioned for a few seconds before running the few steps that Mina had gone and encased her in a huge hug.

“Finally you admitted it, Minari.” Sana whispered happily in the nook of her neck. 

 

//

 

Life with Sana wasn’t different, it just was filled with kisses, more flirty comments, and teasing from her friends (Really, it was the same). Oh, and they stayed in Mina’s room a lot more, which, was what they were doing at the moment. 

“Sana!” 

“What?!” 

“Just press the button, it’ll make you go faster and hit harder- NO, DON’T HIT THA-” 

“WHY IS IT VIBRATING?” 

“BECAUSE YOU HIT SOMETHING, IDIOT.” 

“Puh, you’re the one at fault.” Sana muttered darkly, glaring at the buzzing controller in her hands. On the glowing screen in front of them displayed “LOSER” in large red words. Mina wasn’t paying attention to her girlfriend anymore, already having tapped into the “VS” mode of the video game, starting a game almost instantly after she had tried to teach Sana how to play. 

“Minaaa, look at meee.” Sana was whining. 

“Three to the left.” She screamed at the screen and into her headset, her character dropping an enemy. “NO NOT THAT WAY, DID YOU EVEN LEARN YOUR LEFT FROM YOUR RIGHT?!!!?” 

Now, as Mina was a more reserved, quiet person, Sana was slack-jawed at the screaming, but you know, she was also quite impressed. Though, she wanted more than just violent pounding of buttons. 

“Tch, if you don’t want to do something else, than I’m going to be in the shower. Join me if you want.” The older girl grumbled, pushing herself off the couch and purposefully sauntered past Mina, only stopping to press a light kiss on her lips before disappearing. 

Lest to say, Mina didn’t go into the shower, and she realized too late that if Sana didn’t get what she wanted, she would eventually get it. Mina learned this the next day, no matter how hard she would pout or whine at the older girl, Sana paid no attention to her and only brush past a little too close to be called ignoring. 

It worked. 

Mina’s legs hurt after that day, and she suspected that Sana’s might’ve too, so when they remembered that they were going to meet up with everyone, the two sucked up their pride and waddled out to the best of their ability to the coffee shop where everyone was.

“What happened to you?” Jeongyeon raised an eye at the odd wobbliness as they entered. 

“Uh.. we wer-” 

“Our legs are just sore.” Sana broke in, shrugging as she struggled trying to slide into the booth. “Like...supppeerrr soree.” A smirk appeared on her face after she noticed the betrayal in Mina’s eyes.

The oldest of the school meal club chuckled, Momo just sipped at her chocolate with a sly grin. 

The two oldest had their eyes popped out of their skull, “DID YOU DO WHAT I THINK YOU DID?!” They both screamed, not caring that most everyone in the cafe looked at them. 

“Eh..maybeee.” 

Mina shot a hasty glare at Sana who was digging the hole deeper and leaving her alone. “NO! We- uh, we weren’t doing anything like that.” 

“Then what were you doing?” Chaeyoung sang out. 

Flushing, the youngest japanese bowed her head before answering, “We..went to a trampoline park… and stayed nine hours bouncing.” 

“It’s not funny!” She muttered to the laughing that everyone had started excluding the two oldest who had breathed breaths of relief.  
“Yeah,” Sana chimed in, “The sex came after that.” 

Nayeon’s eyes widened, reaching for a napkin because she had started choking on the sip of coffee she had taken. Jeongyeon, in the same manner, clutched her heart and began muttering, “poor mina, poor poor mina, being contaminated by the snake.” 

Mina facepalmed.

 

//

 

The younger girl actually couldn’t believe what was happening. 

Her. A person who spent her days lock in her room, grinding at games, was outside, on a saturday. With Sana, who had dragged her outside to shop and possible go by the game store (it was the only way the older girl could get her out of the room). 

She swore that the world was against her when she was pulled out of her dorm, the sun bearing down like a laser. 

“You’re cute grumpy.” Sana giggled, shutting the door with her foot. “Anyway, don’t be whiny, I’ll buy you some bingsu.” 

A groan was the only reply as Mina tucked herself behind Sana, arms clutching around her slim waist. “We can’t exactly walk this way.” The older objected although she very clearly was enjoying the attention. 

“Yes, we can.” 

Sana gave in easily, smile full blown as she turned to laugh at Mina. 

Silent, Mina breathed out. Sana looked radiant in the sunlight, blond hair with a shiny clip snapped in place. It was these moments that she liked, it made her heart beat faster and in her opinion, Sana was too pretty. 

This was before, however, they nearly fell down the stairs because they were practically stuck together. 

 

“Aish, these weird green aliens.” Mina muttered, swinging her hand- which was intertwined with Sana’s. The two, after Mina had saved them from falling, had walked inside one of the big shops. And, Sana had bought the younger girl an ice cream cone before dragging her to a store. 

Sana turned her head, used to the words that Mina usually spewed out when she was relaxed, “Hmm?” 

“Not you. You’re pretty. Very pretty.” She mumbled back, licking her cone with a smile. 

“I’m flattered.” 

“My legs hurt.” 

“One more.” Mina couldn’t refuse. 

“Fine..” 

 

Now, Mina was sitting down, looking quite bored as she scrolled through her phone while waiting for Sana to come back from whatever store she left in. When a sound, and shiny red sneakers appeared in her sight, Mina looked up with an expectation of leaving. “Are we going to leav-”

“Hey. I’m kinda...jealous of you.” Sana interrupted Mina with a pout. 

“Huh? Why?” The younger girl’s eyes crinkled with thought as she tried to remember if she’d done anything wrong. 

“Your partner is hotter than mine…” Sana sighed, shaking her head and began to walk away. 

Getting up to her feet quickly, she sputtered, “Wait, but- but we’RE DATIN-” It came to her, “GET BACK HERE.” She screamed as loud as she could- which wasn’t loud at all. Mina only got loud during video games (and trampoline parks). 

Sana only giggled, racing out of the store. “See you later.” She sang out over her shoulder and most cruelly entered a lift before shutting the doors with an evil grin. 

All in all, Mina was panting by the time she reached home but Sana was there with refreshments and a loving smirk. 

It was a nice feeling now. Her heart beating at rapid paces.


End file.
